


Attack on Arbor System

by Tsyele



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Lightsabers, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsyele/pseuds/Tsyele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the falling out between the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, the Republic Army splintered to stop the Jedis. Chancellor Justinia called for a summit to reunite the three factions, but the space station in which it was held was destroyed by an explosion and left a massive disturbance in the Force. Lavellan, a gray Jedi from the Dalish Wandering Clans, was found adrift in space with a Mark of the Force in her hand and new-found Force powers, and tasked to help heal the wounds in the Force across various systems and stop the chaos from engulfing the Galaxy.</p><p>After foiling Darth Corypheus's plans of mass mind-tricking the Grey Order and destabilizing the Orlesian Sector, the General of the Inquisition's forces must stop the Dark Lord from obtaining yet another artifact of the Elvhen Infinite Empire, the mysterious Eluvian of Mythal, and stop him from using the Elvhen Holocron before he reaches the Star Forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The journey had been a difficult one. Knowing where Sky Holder was headed, the jump to hyperspace made Lavellan's gut churn with anticipation and dread. Morrigan had uncovered a Star Map containing the coordinates to the long lost Arbor System of the Elvhenan sector when searching for the location of a mysterious Eluvian artifact. To set foot in such a revered planet of the ancient empire of her race made her nervous beyond compare. Master Solas had told her of the ten star systems, each one the home to one of the ancient Masters of the Force, with the tenth, Arlathan, the bustling jewel and center of Elvhen Infinite Empire. The Wandering Clans told the story of Arlathan, and how it had been stricken off the star-charts when the Old Tevinter Empire destroyed the system more than a millennium ago. In Arbor was a chance to find a shred of the history of her people.

Sky Holder was a few hours late in pursuit of Darth Corypheus, but they were making good time. Although the capital ships commanded by Rear Admiral Cullen were still a bit behind, a few of the faster ships led by Captain Leliana had already landed and deployed scouts. The last report before their jump indicated enemy troops were advancing slowly through the jungle, disrupted by air and space by their scouts and by an unknown force in the ground.

Morrigan had assured them that Corypheus, one of the original seven Dark Lords of Tevinter, was looking for the Eluvian buried deep within the ruins in the Arbor Wilds, and should he reach it, the power he would gain, in addition of the ancient Elvhen Holocron he possessed, would be enough to reach the Star Forge and threaten the whole of the galaxy. Lavellan couldn't allow such abuse of her people's lost artifacts in the hands of an evil Dark Lord.

The jump out of hyperspace was like a punch in the gut. The whole of her crew had gathered at the observation window of the freighter's cockpit to glimpse at the forgotten world. Various starfighters zoomed across their view in an epic space battle between Venatori and Inquisition forces. Red and green laser shots crisscrossed through the vacuum. Varric reverted the power to the front shields as a red dot grew nearer. The ship shook with the impact, the blue barrier shimmered and waved in concentric circles, though no harm was done. As they advanced through the battlefield, a massive, green jungle covered planet came into view.

"You're he— Finally," the holoprojector buzzed as Leliana's face appeared through the static.

"What's the situation on the field?" Lavellan asked, punching buttons to adjust the frequency and reduce the noise.

"Samson's —ces have reached the ground. There's some sort of temp— ruins down there. Their troops are tak— a hit, but not by us. I think they're —vhen."

"Give us the landing coordinates. We can't let them get to the Eluvian," Morrigan said.

"Sent." The comm receiver pinged and flashed red.

"Got 'em," Sera said.

"Good. Plot a course to the nearest clearing and program it into the shuttle. Morrigan, Solas, Cassandra, Cole, you're coming with me."

"Good. We'll keep —rupting the Venatori in the atmosphere as much as we can until —len's ships arrive."

"Copy that. May the Force be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't know what got into me. But I like Star Wars and I like Dragon Age, so...


	2. Chapter 2

Lavellan raced to her quarters to retrieve her cloak. The cold of the durasteel floor pierced the soles of her bare feet and crossed up her spine in a shiver. The ancient Elvhen walked barefooted on their worlds to tap into the Force that touched and connected all living beings and seeped into the earth of the planets. It is said it gave them an edge in battle, an extrasensory perception of their surroundings. The Wandering Clans still maintained the practice, though with no system to call home, all Lavellan could feel was the freezing silence of space.

She crossed to the narrow gray corridors of Sky Holder, double checking her lightsabers. Her mainhand was a custom saber, created by her own hand once her apprenticeship to Master Keeper Deshanna was over. Her lightsaber contained a relic from the times of Arlathan, the rare mi'durgen crystal that gave the blade its orange hue. In the ceremony she crafted the weapon, and proved herself worthy of the Keeper title. Fastened tight on the left side of her hip was a smaller saber, gifted by Master Solas, a beautifully adorned green saber from the time of the Emerald Knights of the conquered Dales System.

In the freighter's small hangar bay, her crew waited, ready to go.

By the shuttle's entrance, Cassandra clipped a charge pack into her DC-15A blaster rifle and stocked her utility belt with a few more packs. By the corner, Master Solas stood in the dark, features hidden by his long hooded brown-green cloak, stroking his chin with his right hand. Cole holstered both his blaster pistols, and adjusted his hat, pressing a button to bring up its HUD visor. Morrigan leaned on the wall nearest the door, dressed in rags and cloaked in furs, handling the signature dual-blade lightsaber of the Witches of the Korcari Marsh Moon of the Ferelden System.

"Let us not tarry. Corypheus must not get to the ruins," the Witch said. The Korcari Witches were a dangerous group of Force sensitives, said to lure explorers deep into the foggy swamps of the moon and feast on their flesh, though Morrigan assured it was mostly rubbish. Her attire suggested the tales had a hint of truth to them, however.

"We must wait for the signal from the Chargers. They will cover our descent."

The durasteel door to the hangar whooshed open.

"Then let us hope the Iron Bull responds quickly. If the Dark Lord can get access to the Eluvian, he might actually succeed in traversing the Veil."

"No one has done that in ages, that nebula makes hyperspace travel impossible!" Dorian's voice came from behind Lavellan. He, too, was battle-ready, his light armor plates attached over his beige robes.

"You forget that he has done so once. What he encountered there has changed the course of galactic history. He will not hesitate to do so again if it means gaining control of the Star Forge."

"Surely no astrogation chart could account for the shifting masses and the electromagnetic interference the Veil has on navicomputers," Lavellan said.

"The Eluvians are astrogation charts, yes, but I believe Mythal's Eluvian is not a chart into the Fade System, but a chart to a hyperspace wormhole that leads to it."

"Meaning he doesn't even have to cross the Veil to reach the Fade System," Dorian and Lavellan said in unison.

Her comlink beeped. She clicked the answer button and Bull's voice buzzed to life.

"The Chargers are in position. We're all set for your cover."

"Thanks, Bull. We leave in T-minus 2 minutes."

"Got it, Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I'd leave you hanging just because of some DLC?


	3. Chapter 3

When Dorian tried to get in the shuttle Lavellan looked at him quizzically.

"We already have more people than we usually travel with, Dorian. You can't come with us."

"Says who? The shuttle has six seats, two more if you count the pilots. Surely you wouldn't leave such a handsome Imperial behind, would you?" He shot her his most adorable and irresistible puppy dog look.

"Written lines, rules buried in conditionals and equations. The screen flashes, they rub their tired eyes. The Code says only three," Cole blurted out.

"I don't care what the Jedi Code says, the rules are breaking.  _We_ are breaking them right now, my friend." Dorian smiled.

"Ah, all right. How could I ever resist that charming mustache? Pop in."

He entered and the shuttle door whooshed closed, sealing tightly. Lavellan signaled Blackwall, whom she left captaining Sky Holder, to open the hangar bay exit. The durasteel door slid open, and the magnetic seal glowed bright violet. Cassandra started the shuttle engine, hovering it over the hangar floor, and punched the shield generator button. She placed her hand over the control column.

"Hang on, things are about to get rough."

The shuttle sped violently forward, zigzagging to dodge oncoming laser blasts. Through the small cockpit windows, Lavellan spotted a few of the Chargers gunning down enemy starfighters. Cassandra spun their shuttle around, steering left towards Arbor as the planet appeared upside down. A beam hit them, and the shuttle shook, its shields decreasing their strength to sixty-three percent.

Lavellan clicked her comlink.

"Bull, right now would be the best time to watch my ass. Where are you?"

"Sorry, Boss. The Venatori are distracting us. They're going for the Qunari dreadnought assisting us. I've got your back."

"Let's hope Vivienne's battle meditation can stem the tide."

They continued across the space, dodging wreckage and blasts alike. Red and green crisscrossed above and below, small spacecrafts shooting through the vacuum. Krem's ship looped around them, following a Venatori. Cassandra swiveled their shuttle again, for a less dizzying approach to Arbor. Their path to the planet was clear, course fixed to reach the planned coordinates once the pursuing starfighters were destroyed by the Chargers.

As they neared the planet's surface, wild jungle all around, Leliana's scout deployment shot against the AA-guns. They took a few down, but the anti-aerials were many and strong, and a strange yellow laser beam hit Lavellan's transport. The shield generator was damaged and shuttle's interior flashed red and the alarm beeped, announcing the dangerous drop of altitude and unsafe pressurization. Just before Cassandra steered them to a forest clearing for an emergency crash-landing, the comlink buzzed with Cullen's voice.

"We're in position."

After that, all Lavellan heard was the screeching of metal and the loud bang as their shuttle crashed to the ground.


End file.
